


惊喜派对

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	惊喜派对

约翰收到那封邮件的时候还是非常受宠若惊的。  
“苏格兰场请我们去参加他们为格雷格准备的惊喜生日派对。”  
约翰的语气十分诚恳，根本就是在说：“我们要去给格雷格办个惊喜生日派对。”  
“哦，格雷格，哪个格雷格？”  
“别跟我装傻，夏洛克。”  
“哦，你说雷斯垂德探长，他多少岁来着？五还是七？”  
约翰闭上嘴思考了一会。惊喜生日派对，的确有点幼稚，但这又怎么啦？没人规定不能给中年男性办惊喜派对。  
“好吧，夏洛克，”约翰敲击着键盘回复邮件，“没人逼你去。”  
——————————————  
“你其实不用跟来的。”约翰一边穿上大衣一边说。  
夏洛克没有理他。   
“如果你想参加，完全可以等我们忙完了再来。”  
夏洛克系上了围巾，站在约翰身后。  
“你会很无聊的，夏洛克，无非就是布置一下，挂上彩条气球横幅什么的，还有摆上些小吃和甜酒，哦，还要打扮得非常滑稽。”  
约翰看起来有点后悔用说那句“没人逼你去”了。  
离派对正式开始还有几个小时准备时间，现在带夏洛克过去只会让全苏格兰场的家伙在高压状态下做那些准备工作，而且正在工作的倒霉蛋还会受到无端骚扰。  
“你不希望我去？”夏洛克终于开口了，他小心翼翼地问。  
说得跟你非常想去一样。约翰腹诽，但也对自己的腹诽感到抱歉——万一夏洛克偶尔头脑发热呢。  
“是这样，我非常希望你能跟我一起去，夏洛克，格雷格是我们的朋友。”  
约翰还没来得及说出但我尊重你的选择，夏洛克就催促着他出门了。  
由约翰拎着他们（准确的来说只有他）给格雷格准备的礼物，约翰珍藏的啤酒杯，上面有他们最喜欢球队的吉祥物，是之前一次欧洲杯比赛，酒吧送的纪念品，格雷格因为忙于工作没有机会拿到，一直是他的遗憾。  
啤酒、球队、单身汉。约翰总觉得他跟格雷格有很多地方非常相像，不过这也是跟夏洛克在一起之前的事了。  
想到这里，约翰偷偷看了眼夏洛克。这大概是第一次在没有案子的情况下还要跑一趟苏格兰场。  
夏洛克看起来跟往常并没有什么不一样，毕竟没有案子的时候他很难看起来开心或者有一些别的情绪。说不定现在又在思维宫殿里跟什么想象出来的对手博弈。  
约翰心里有点复杂。  
他们现在在出租车上，约翰微微向夏洛克的方向靠了靠，轻轻说：“谢谢你能来，我真的很高兴。”  
夏洛克没有回答，他大概真的躲在思维宫殿的深处了。  
——————————————  
全苏格兰场对夏洛克的出现都表达了无声的震惊。  
在分配工作的时候，约翰主动说他俩负责给气球充氢气时，所有人都松了口气。  
他们实在想象不了夏洛克融入大家后那幅其乐融融的样子，感觉如此反常的夏洛克总是另有所图；不过要是画面里只有约翰的话，那就完全可以被接受了，毕竟夏洛克对约翰另有所图是路人皆知的事情。  
而约翰选择给充氢气球是因为，这项工作他有信心自己一个人干完。  
果不其然，夏洛克在坚持了两三个后突然对气球放气时的规律产生了浓厚兴趣，约翰用了极大努力才说服夏洛克到边上歇一会，去喝点苏格兰场的免费咖啡，加几颗糖都行。  
现在夏洛克找到了一张非常舒服的椅子，十指搭成塔状，脚高高翘在桌子上，颀长的身体在狭小的空间里尽可能地舒展，跟个杂耍演员一样。  
不远处传来苏格兰场其他人的笑声和谈话声，他们正在忙乎些别的。约翰一语不发，正在跟氢气瓶的滋滋声较劲。夏洛克长长地叹了一口气。  
“我告诉过你会觉得很无聊了。”约翰摇着头对夏洛克说。  
“换我在家也一样。”夏洛克并不否认自己觉得无聊了，“为什么你们总能在蠢事中找到乐趣呢？”  
“这样我们就不用费劲一门心思给自己找乐子了。”  
约翰这时直起腰来，点了点数。  
“37个，其中有两个你大概不会想要的，因为它们已经开始漏气了。”  
“哪两个？哦，我找到了，谢谢你夏洛克。”  
约翰突然故意弄爆了其中一个，吓得夏洛克差点从椅子上滑下来。约翰一边向被惊吓的人群举手示意没事，一边笑话夏洛克那张吓愣了的脸。  
“这一点都不有趣，约翰。”夏洛克在椅子上调整了下姿势，生气地把头扭了过去。  
约翰却笑得很开心。  
——————————————  
格雷格并不需要那么多氢气球。而且室内放太多氢气球也不安全。  
夏洛克能预见到约翰马上就会带着那些气球接近热闹的人群，跟大家商量把它们放在哪里。  
约翰用左手抓着所有的气球，那些气球不停遮住约翰的视线，所以约翰必须把气球举得高些，那让甚至让他看起来更加滑稽，就像游乐场里卖气球的泰迪熊。  
正在玩手机的夏洛克偷偷拍了几张照片。  
接着他开始给约翰发短信打发时间。  
约翰被震动声弄得烦了之后就把自己的手机丢给夏洛克玩了，夏洛克于是开始给约翰通讯录里的人发短信打发时间。  
那几个小时也并不会显得太长，因为约翰会时不时过来骚扰他，问问他对酒的意见，或者对横幅位置的意见，或者约翰应该戴红鼻子还是恶魔角还是兔耳朵。  
夏洛克每次的回复都是一个巨大的白眼。  
“反正这里面还有一个是你要戴的。”  
“我对以上三种东西都严重过敏，约翰。”  
“或许生日帽，你可以陪着格雷格戴。”  
“你还记得上个圣诞你逼我带驯鹿角的事情吗，约翰？”  
“……我还是选红鼻子好了，准备一下，他们就要联系格雷格了。”  
最后夏洛克选择红鼻子，因为他想看约翰戴上恶魔角——反正约翰本来也不打算戴兔耳朵。  
——————————————  
格雷格推开门那一刹那，众人拉响纸花礼炮，来到最尴尬的时刻。  
果然格雷格一脸“我就知道”，强撑出惊喜表情。  
“真有你们的！”就差几滴老泪了，只有夏洛克知道格雷格真的挤不出来。  
站在热情的人群中间，夏洛克竟然对格雷格产生了难兄难弟的感情。其实这么说不够准确，格雷格是主角，远比夏洛克要悲惨得多。  
等众人把格雷格轮番折磨过之后，夏洛克才戴着红鼻子靠近。格雷格刚刚挂上标准的生日微笑，一看清来人是夏洛克，突然就垮了下来。  
“我听约翰说你来了，真要命是不是？”  
“你还特地去换了套衣服？哦，本来是打算在酒吧通宵看球赛录播，都跟老板约好了对吗？”  
“妈的，我本来觉得计划还不错，怎么听你说出来就这么凄惨？是的，是的，我前天不小心发现这帮小混蛋要给我办惊喜派对了，至少还来得及给酒吧老板取消预约。”  
“我猜猜，是那些购物清单对吗？”  
“是他们太不小心了，谁会突然买那么多脆饼干和迷你披萨之类的傻瓜点心？”  
“我想你也注意不到更多的细节了。”  
“今天是我的生日，夏洛克。”  
“所以我连红鼻子都戴上了，难道还要我唱生日歌给你吗？”  
“天啊好想吸一支烟。”格雷格把脸埋到手心里小声哀叹。  
“注意，约翰走过来了，保持微笑，探长。”  
格雷格又迟疑地抬起头，看见夏洛克已经背着手站好了，并且露出了一个非常夸张的微笑。  
顶着恶魔角靠近的约翰喝得脸有点红，从各个角度看起来都像是一个穿着羊毛衣的小恶魔。  
“你们哥俩聊什么呢？”走近的约翰夸张的用纸杯碰了碰格雷格手上的塑料杯，分明是在说，带上我呗。  
“没什么，就是脆饼干和迷你披萨。”夏洛克夸张地拍拍格雷格的肩膀，格雷格被热情友好的夏洛克吓得不轻。  
“哦。我还以为你在忙着跟探长抱怨你有多讨厌派对呢，夏洛克。”  
格雷格和夏洛克一起用力干笑起来，约翰喝得有点晕，不然在平时他一定能发现异常。  
“恶魔能给小丑和寿星拿点甜点心吗？”  
“如你所愿，代价是你们的灵魂。”  
说完约翰就朝着点心桌移动，格雷格和夏洛克不动声色消失，钻进了吸烟室。  
——————————————  
格雷格点燃一支从沙发缝里摸出的烟。  
摘下红鼻头的夏洛克站在房间的另一角，他答应约翰要戒烟了，所以只能站得远远的。  
那么接下来就要把剩下的时间熬完，由于工作的原因，应该不会太长，这大概是唯一值得庆幸的事情了。  
“至少大家玩得很开心，而且他们都爱我。”  
夏洛克点点头。  
“而且夏洛克，谢谢你肯赏脸来。”  
“我不是为你来的。”  
“至少占那么5%吧，至少，今天我生日诶。”  
夏洛克今天已经翻了足够多的白眼了。  
“对了，你怎么知道我不喜欢生日派对？”  
“去年你生日的时候我们在办泰晤士河集体溺水案，大家就只是草草给你唱了歌，蛋糕还是用的甜甜圈，你非常满意。而我想今年的程度只会让你满意过头。”  
“那你作为这次派对的参与人员之一怎么不告诉他们我不喜欢派对呢？”  
“你不能总是指望我来演坏警察，好警察雷斯垂德。”  
“我真的不喜欢生日，不记得从几年前开始，我就发现我只是变老而已，独身一人。”  
接着雷斯垂德一语不发地抽完了这支烟。  
“别想你的酒吧之夜了。”  
夏洛克把吸烟室的门推开，示意他们现在该出去了。  
——————————————  
最后由苏格兰场值夜班的同事打扫惊喜派对过后的狼藉，约翰帮格雷格把那些礼物抱到车上，提醒格雷格有些是易碎品。  
“谢谢你肯忍痛割爱，约翰。”  
“是夏洛克告诉你的对不对，你应该拆开的时候发现才对。”  
夏洛克正在尝试拦出租车，现在最了解伦敦的男人也拦不到出租了，听不到约翰又在抱怨他。  
“他就是这样嘛。”格雷格捏捏约翰的肩，然后摘掉了约翰头上的恶魔角。  
“哦，谢谢，我都忘了。”  
“我生日不在万圣节，我可不想让你在洗脸的时候才发现自己一直顶着这个傻玩意。”  
“谢谢，格雷格，生日快乐。”  
格雷格点了点头，接着约翰为他关上车门。  
夏洛克在不远处叫约翰，说这里打不到车，应该去下个街口试试。  
约翰插着兜走近夏洛克，把冻红的脸缩进大衣的毛领子里。  
夏洛克伸出手，示意把约翰的手交给他。  
约翰四下望了望，行人不算多，于是喜滋滋地牵着夏洛克的手朝下一个街口走去。  
到达街口后，两个人就放开了手，依然由个子高胳膊长的夏洛克拦出租。  
出租车并没有要出现的意思，发困的约翰却越靠越近了。  
最后约翰整个人都挂在夏洛克身上，胳膊勾上了夏洛克的脖子，脸也埋进了围巾里。  
约翰远没有他的姐姐那么能喝。夏洛克早就知道这个事实，而且喝醉后的约翰远没有平时那么保守又刻板了，从各种角度上来说，夏洛克还蛮喜欢的。  
现在他能看见约翰的发旋，还有刚刚的恶魔角头箍在头发和耳根上留下的压痕。夏洛克用手指轻轻把那些被压塌的头发抓起来，他想让他的约翰毛茸茸的。  
“夏洛克。”约翰突然闷闷地叫他。  
“嗯？”夏洛克用胳膊圈紧了约翰，他刚刚放走了两辆出租，不能给约翰发现了。  
“你抽烟了。”约翰的语气里全是指责，夏洛克不看也知道，现在约翰把眉头皱得死紧。  
“我没有。”  
“你有，我闻见你身上的烟味了，”说着约翰把脸埋得更深，夸张地深吸一口气，“就是有。”  
“我真的没有，那是雷斯垂德抽的。”  
“关于抽烟，我们分明约好了的，夏洛克。”  
约翰把夏洛克的脖子勾得更紧了，像是在强调事情的严重性一样。  
“我真的没有。”夏洛克叹了口气，很不情愿地把约翰从脖子上拔下来，接着给了他一个吻，“你尝尝看，没有。”  
约翰明显没有预料到夏洛克的举措，他又害羞地四下张望起来，出租车就这么不凑巧地出现了。  
刚刚那个吻显然把约翰吓得不轻，经过酒精摧残的味蕾大概没法分辨出是否有烟草味，但是夏洛克知道约翰已经相信他了。  
现在约翰尝试理清思路说些什么。  
“为什么格雷格要抽烟呢？”  
为什么是问他？夏洛克稍稍有点不满。  
“因为他并不喜欢你们的生日派对。”  
“为什么格雷格不喜欢？”  
“我不知道，还有约翰你这就相信了吗。刚刚还怀疑我抽烟？”  
“虽然听起来很不可思议，但是正确的总是你，不是吗？”  
夏洛克总是正确的，听起来很像一句嘲讽，但对于约翰来讲是真心话。  
“其实我也不喜欢派对。”  
车厢里沉默了一会，夏洛克差点以为约翰睡着了。  
“我知道，”约翰突然回应说，“所以你为什么要来？”  
“说不好，你希望我来，而且来的时候你还跟我说谢谢了。”  
“我以为来了之后你会开心的，就像我们给格雷格举办惊喜派对一样，我们只是想让你们开心。”  
“嗯，看来不怎么成功。”  
“对不起，没有下次了。”  
约翰嘟囔着说，他把头靠在冰冷的车窗玻璃上，在上面呼出白色的水雾。  
“所以现在轮到你不开心了，约翰？”  
“是的。”  
“所以下次我还是假装随你的意比较好，因为怎么样你都会不开心？”  
约翰没有理夏洛克，他在自己生闷气，因为他觉得自己办错事了，但是又好像没做错。  
“就让我不开心一会儿就好，不是在生你的气，不用管我。”  
约翰生着气，不一会就靠在窗户上睡着了，夏洛克把约翰的脑袋从冰冷的车窗上挪到自己肩头。  
约翰身上传来派对上甜酒的味道，夏洛克很遗憾他没有留着那对恶魔角。


End file.
